When Ten Met Eleven
The following tells the story of what would have happened if The Doctor had regenerated during his run in with the Cybermen in 1851... =Plot= Cybermen were in the TARDIS. Though this may seem an odd way to begin our story, this was perfectly normal as far as The Doctor was concerned. So, he merely did what he always did when something out of place appeared in the Console Room. He raised the defences that he must have clearly let down. "Every time I lose a companion, this always happens!" He remarked to himself and went back to flying the TARDIS. "Wait a minute...", he continued, as though he was trying to work something out. "CYBERMEN!" That was it. The Cybermen. Had a companion been in the TARDIS at that time, he would have probably scared the life of them. Anyway, having changed a few settings, the TARDIS was coming into landing... Stepping out of the TARDIS, The Doctor saw that his new surroundings were a snowing, Victorian town somewhere in the vicinity of London... *** Chaper I: "Allons-y" He knew his plan. He always had a plan, even if he was just winging it. He had worked it out, just as he always does. The only way the Cybermen could possibly have been in the TARDIS was that they must been in the time vortex at some earlier point. Raising the defences must have meant that they were thrown, not only out of the TARDIS, but out of the time vortex itself. So, he had figured, the Cybermen were in the vicinity. But, of course, where was this vicinity? It was probably best to check. Brief exploration later revealed this location to be a market area, all with stalls just placed anywhere and, quite frankly, filled with very oblivious people. There were, however, carollers, performing 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.' That was nice. Judging by the fashion, this was England, during the nineteenth century. The Doctor, did, as he does, like to be specific and thought it best to ask. "You boy, tell me the date and year!" The Doctor commanded at another individual, a young male, clearly an urchin. "You thick or something?" Replied the urchin, but be fair, it was an odd question. "Oi-ya! Just answer the question." (Let's just be thankfull his fashion didn't stand out.) "Year of Our Lord Eighteen fifty-one, Sir." 1851. That was the year. Planet Earth, 1851: The Victoria Era. "Right. Nice year. Bit dull - ", the Doctor never really was one for dull numbers. Suddenly, a voice. Female. Scottish. "Doctor!" Cried this voice so that the entire neighbourhood could probably here. The reason that nobody reacted is because, as you can guess, any person rich enough to be purchasing items from a market in the Victoria Era wouldn't want to become affiliated with the person on the end of such a common accent. "Who, me?" At this point, the Doctor had a huge grin on his face and had now begun running toward the voice, on the way passing a sign that informed him that his location at present was Victoria Street. "Doctor!" The voice continued, echoing down an alleyway, that gave the Doctor some reason to skid across the ground sideways just to turn a corner! Finally, when the Doctor arrived at the voice, he saw a female. Middle-class wear from, ahem, the twenty-tens, white - very - and looked around early twenties. Trouble. Fashion out of place, - trouble. The fact that she wore a blue denim skirt that short, this was definatly not a native of the Victoria Era. More the 'Elisabeth Era.' Perhaps she too fell through the time vortex as a result of the cybermen, or was it something more? *** "Okay! I've got it! Whatever it is that's behind that door, I think you should get out of here!" This female human was facing a big wooden door and something was trying to escape it. Something deadly... "Doctor!" "I'm standing right here, - hello!" The Doctor could hear footsteps in the distance, human sounding, "Don't be so stupid, who are you?" "I'm The Doctor." "Doctor Who?" Oh, how many times The Doctor had heard that before. The last time he had heard that mentioned was during his run-in with Jean Poission. "Just, The Doctor." "Well, there can't be two of you!" The female turned to address another individual. "Where have you been?" Another man was bounding like a new born foul into Victoria Street Courtyard. Very exhilarated and energetic, but, The Doctor noticed, he was wearing a weathered and worn version of his own attire! The same old pinstripe jacket and trainers, all the same. In fact, had The Doctor not have been wearing his long, brown coat, they would have appeared identical! "Sorry about running off earlier, - saw one of the Cybershades earlier, started chasing it: Bit exciting! Lost it and been searching for it, - who's this man?" "'Who are you?' more like!" Replied The Doctor. "I'm The Doctor! Don't ask silly questions, always do as I tell you and don't wonder off!" The door let out a huge boom. "Amelia, - hand me the sonic screwdriver!" "The what?" Remarked The Doctor as 'Amelia' gave him something. "Now, quickly, go an keep an eye on the TARDIS." Commanded the man. "Back to the what?" Asked The Doctor, whom the man turned to face. "If you could stand back, Sir, this is a job for a Timelord!" "Job for a what-lord?" All of a sudden, the door smashed open, revealing, as sparks flew everywhere, a 'Cybershade.' It wore a moulded bronze Cybermask, swathed in black robes and rags, with the voice of a modulated dog and it was bounding toward them on all fours! "Ooh, that's new!" Exclaimed both men at exactly the same time, as they lifted their sonic screwdrivers at aimed it directly at the Cybershade. "Allons-y!" *** Chapter II: "Geronimo!" "But, what's it doing here?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, I've been hunting this cowboy for a good fortnight, now!" The Cybershade leapt up and landed vertical on the wall of a warehouse like Spiderman and hissed at them! "It looks like some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a dog or a cat." "Well, talking's all very well - has anyone got a lasso?!" The Cybershade leaped through a window and into the warehouse. "Come one!" Yelled the man and The Doctor followed him through the main door, up the stairwell and into the main area. Within seconds, the chase was on and both men had begun running after the Cybershade across the empty, echoeing space. Both of them. The Doctor sprinting and the man bounding. Together forever. But the chase was reaching a climax, as the Cybershade reached a window. "It's gonna jump!" Yelled the man. "We're gonna jump!" Yelled The Doctor. "Geronimo!" Yelled the man as, together, they followed the Cybershade through a field of broken glass shards and down an entire level toward the ground... *** The two men hit the ground. First the mysterious man, followed by The Doctor, who, having safely landed on the destroyed Cybershade, got up to see the man in the arms of Amelia, both of whom were staring blankly at The Doctor, who was in hyserics laughing about the whole thing. Amy put the man down. "Well, I'm glad you two think it's so funny. You could have been killed, both of you!" She scolded in her Scottish accent. "Well we weren't," the man replied in almost a whisper. "I should introduce Amelia. My companion. Likes screaming." "Well, they do, don't they. - Hello, 'Amelia.'" Amelia addressed the man. "Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps, all of that for nothing! (And we've only got ten minutes till the funeral!)" The man sat down, exhausted, on a crate. "Funeral?" Asked The Doctor. "Long story. Not my own, although, I never could keep time!" Replied the man, who let out a tired moan. "I'm not as young as I was!" "Well," began The Doctor, "Not as young as you were when you were me." "What?" "You really don't recognise me?" The man sat up and stared at the ground. "No, no, no. Not a bit." "But you're The Doctor! The next Doctor! Or the next-but-one, a future Doctor anyway! No - don't tell me how it happened, although, knowing me, I just trip over a brick. That's embarassing. Still, painless. Mind you - depends on the brick! - Who, exactly, are you?" "I don't know yet! Still cooking." There was a look of despair on the man's face. "...with certain memories missing, am I right?" "How did you know?" Both men had were now up to such a close level to each other that nobody would tolerate as socially acceptable. "You've forgotten me!" "I've lost a lot of memories. Parts of my timeline, - stolen away!" *** “Going how far back?” Asked The Doctor. “Since the Cybermen.” Replied the man. “Cybernetic conversion, human organs in a metal body.” “Really? Wow.” “The last time I encountered them was on Tasak. Their army was defeated, but somehow, it appears that a group from the Adopted Home World have fallen through time, where it is said they fell onto London in a blaze of light.” The man began to reminisce... ...He was in the side entrance to the London Sewers. There were two Cybermen. Side by side. In the middle, a humanoid female in a red corset, as though she were commanding them. There was a great flare of red energy, the electromagnetic pulse emitted from the Cyber Wrist Blaster. Getting closer and closer and closer...and then... The man brought himself back down to Earth. He was scared from the memory of his final seconds. "What was I like? In the past?" Asked the man to The Doctor. (This is a working progress and will continue soon.) Category:Stories featuring Cybermen